Talents & Toys
by LuvvAddict
Summary: Austin and Ally have trouble writing a new song. Will a young girl they meet solve this huge problem? Will she solve any other problems along the way? Meanwhile, Trish has trouble managing a toy machine she gets at her new job. AUSLLY EVENTUALLY. First story ever. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hey guys! Well first off I wanted to say thankyou for clicking on my story! Really means alot. Secondly, this is my very first story! I also want to ask you to excuse my bad grammar. (Grammar is _not _my forte.)

* * *

**Disclaimer: ***Sigh* I don't own Austin & Ally. The show belongs to Disney Channel and all of those production peeps.

* * *

P.S. Sorry for short chapters! They are in scene and script form! But if I end this story with atleast 50 good reviews, I _promise _I will write it in story form (you know with POVs and all that good stuff!) Well ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**Talents & Toys**

**Chapter 1 **

**Sonic Boom**

Ally: _(Frustratingly writing in her song book) _Ugh! _(Tears out the sheet of paper she was writing in and throws it in trash can) _This is impossible!

Austin: _(Walks up to her) _What's impossible?

Ally: _(Looks at him) _This song. I have no idea what to write. I don't know why! It's usually so easy.

_Dez walks in._

Dez: Hey guys! What's up?

Austin: Ally has writer's block.

Dez: Well, duhhhh.

Austin: What?

Dez: Of course Ally can't write a new song now. She has no inspiration.

Austin: Yeah she does! I'm her goose. _(Starts honking and flapping around like a goose)_

Ally: _(Laughs)_

Dez: No. I mean nothing exciting has happened.

Ally: _(Stops laughing)_

Austin: _(stops acting like a goose) _

Ally: What do you mean, Dez?

Dez: I'm saying that to write a good song, you need inspiration. And to get inspiration, you need excitement. And to get excitement, you need…. DUCK!

_Everyone in Sonic Boom drop to the floor as a bunch of toys fly into the store. After the chaos ends, Trish walks in and everyone stands up._

Trish: Guess who got a job at "Tommy's Toys."

Ally: Trish! What just happened!?

Trish: What are you talking about?

Austin: What are we talking about!? We just got attacked by mini robots and dollies!

Trish: Oh yeah. My boss let me work the toy machine. It can make any toy in seconds! It must've malfunctioned. Speaking of malfunctions, where's Dez?

_Ally, Austin, and Trish turn around and see a traumatized Dez in the corner of the store rocking._

Dez: _(Talking to himself) _Toys are evil. Toys are evil. Toys are evil.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this first chapter! I will update as soon as I can! I again ask you to excuse bad spelling or grammar! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello! Did you guys like Chapter 1? I hope so. Okay so Chapter 1 was _really_ short so I created a longer chapter! Please enjoy

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Austin & Ally, don't you think I'd be too busy to be writing a fanfic? Soooo I sadly do not Austin & Ally. It belongs to the Disney peeps who decide to make us wait a month for a new episode.

* * *

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Talents & Toys**

**Chapter 2**

**Back in Sonic Boom**

_Ally is still madly writing in her book behind the counter. Austin is throwing a basketball in the air repeatedly while lying on the piano bench. Trish is messing with Dez, holding a toy robot in his face as he screams, and taking it back slowly as his screams silence. _

_A girl walks into the store._

Girl: _(Looks around the store and walks up to Ally) _Excuse me, but is this Sonic Boom? I just moved here and I don't know all the locations of Miami.

Ally: _(Looks up from her book) _Oh well, welcome to Miami! Andyes, this is Sonic Boom.

Girl: _(Smiles) _Yay! I found it! I'm Josephine Redmond(1) , but you can call me Jo.

Ally: Nice to meet you, Jo. I'm Ally Dawson.

Jo: Dawson? I've heard of you. You work here, right?

Ally: Yeah. Can I help you?

Jo: Yes. I came here to buy a guitar.

Ally: Okay. Guitars are right over there. _(Points to guitars) _You can test them out if you want. Oh. They are too high for you to reach though.

Jo: It's fine, I can-

Ally: Austin! Will you come help this girl get a guitar?

Austin: _(Throws ball really high and sits up) _Sure. _(Ball comes down and hits him in the head) _Ow!

_Jo and Ally giggle to themselves._

Austin: _(Rubs his head and stands up) _

_Jo walks over to the guitar shelf and Austin follows. _

Jo: You don't have to help. I can get a guitar myself. _(Gets a nearby stool, stands on it, and picks an acoustic guitar off of a hook) (She sits on the stool and starts playing a tune. Soon after, she starts to sing) _

Jo: *singing with eyes closed* I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like. I can get your heartbeat beating like that. I can get your heartbeat beat beat beating like aye aye.

People in store: AYE AYE!

Jo: _(Opens eyes and starts blushing embarrassed) _S-s-sorry about that. I just get carried away sometimes.

Austin: Sorry!? That was _really _good! You sang that song better than I ever did!

Jo: Thanks. Nobody has ever called me good before. Not even my parents. They always told me that someone like me can never make it in the music biz. They died in a fire before I could even try to prove them wrong. But they were right anyway.

Austin: That's so sad. They weren't right. You're amazing. I bet if I can make it in music, than you can too.

Jo: What are you talking ab-

Austin: I'm Austin Moon.

Jo: Austin Moon? Never heard of him.

Austin: Really? You were just singing my song.

Jo: Oh. That was your song? Wow. Cool. It's one of my favorite songs!

Austin: Awesome.

Jo: Yeah. Well good luck with your music. I wish I was you.

_Jo goes and pays Ally for the guitar. She starts toward the door. _

Austin: Wait!

Jo: _(Turns around) _What?

Austin: If you come back tomorrow, I may be able to help you follow your dreams.

Jo: How?

Austin: _(Smirks and shrugs) _I don't know. Come back tomorrow and we'll find out.

Jo: _(Smiles) _We'll see. _(Turns back around and walks out of the store)_

Austin: _(Smiles ear to ear) _Ally! _(Runs to Ally) _I think we've just solved our problem.

Ally: What?

Austin: That girl! She's AWESOME!

Ally: Yeah….so?

Austin: So…. We mentor her, schedule Jimmy to come at the end of the week, she performs for him, he loves her, and BOOM! Starr Records has their next big star!

Ally: _(Looks concerned) _I don't know, Austin. Don't we have better things to do than-

Austin: Than help a little girl with amazing talent follow her dreams?

Ally: _(sighs) _Yeah. Maybe we should help her!

Austin: So we're doing it?

Ally: Yeah!

_Austin and Ally high-five and go up to the practice room to plan what they will be doing for the rest of the week._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? If you did, great. If you didn't, than I'm sorry I wasted your time.**

**S/O to zendayagomez Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow Fanfiction Readers! It's me again. Thankyou for the reviews on my last chapter. Sorry it took me this long to upload! But the computer at my mom's house wasn't working, so I had to wait until today to upload. So enjoy!**

**P.S. It should be every weekend when I upload! But if I can't... obviously I will not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. I only own Jo!**

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 3

*Practice Room*

Austin: Oh! I know! Maybe we should write the song about following your dreams!

Ally: That seems like a good idea, but Jo's dreams are already coming true. And the song should relate to her as much as it can. She needs to _feel_ it.

Austin: And how do we make her _feel _it?

Ally: Well, we need to get to know her better. You know, see what she likes to do for fun and figure out her personality. But we'll have to do that tomorrow.

Austin: Why?

Ally: Austin, it's 3 in the morning.

Austin: Really? _(looks outside the window and sees the darkness outside) _Oh. I didn't notice. I guess time flies when we're together.

Ally: _(looks down and blushes) _Yeah. I guess it does.

Austin: Well, we should go home. C'mon I'll walk you.

Ally: Okay. Thanks.

_(Austin and Ally leave Sonic Boom)_

_(On the way to Ally's house, Austin stops in his tracks as they walk passed an abandoned building)_

Austin: Ally, follow me.

Ally: Why?

Austin: Just come on.

Ally: Okay.

_(Austin and Ally walk into the building, through an old, wooden door, and up halfway up some stairs)_

Austin: Cover your eyes.

Ally: What?

Austin: Cover your eyes.

Ally: No.

Austin: Why not? Don't you trust me?

Ally: Of course I trust you, Austin.

Austin: And you know I would do nothing to hurt you. Now cover your eyes.

Ally: _(Nods and covers eyes)_

_(Austin leads Ally up the stairs and to the top of the building. He takes her to the edge of the roof)_

Austin: Okay, you can uncover your eyes now.

Ally: _(Takes her hands from her eyes and they widen because of the sight she sees) _

_(Ally is breath taken from the sight of Miami. With it's lights and colors shed across the city.)_

Ally: Wow! Austin, this is beautiful.

Austin: Yeah, you are.

_(Austin and Ally start leaning in, their faces are inches apart until…..)_

**BBBBRRRRRINNNNGGG! BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINN NNGGGG!**

_(Austin and Ally jump apart from each other as Austin's phone rings loudly)_

Austin: _(Awkward laugh) _Heheheheh. _Quickly gets phone out of his pocket and accidentally presses speaker) (He holds the phone up to his ear) _What!?

Mimi (Austin's mom): Don't take that tone of voice with me mister!

_(Austin jumps at how loud the phone is) _

_(Ally giggles to herself) _

Austin: _(Holds the phone down to his waist, not thinking to turn off the speaker) _Sorry, Mom. So what do you need?

Mimi: Where the heck are you! It's almost 4 o'clock in the morning!

Austin: I'm with Ally.

Mimi: Oh. Well you need to take her home! Her father is probably worried sick! Ugh. Lester.

Austin: Okay, Mom. Bye.

Mimi: Buh-bye Austi-Poo! Love you!

_(Austin quickly hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket. He looks at Ally, who is giving him a face)_

Austin: What?

Ally: Austi-Poo?

Austin: Ugh. Let's go.

_(Austin walks Ally home and then Austin walks quickly to his house where he will have a __serious__ conversation with his mom about a new nickname) _

* * *

**So... did you like it? If you did TELL ME! I would love to hear your nice comments and suggestions. No mean reviews though. Because I have anger issues... so if you give me a mean review, I will blow up on you. Seriously. **

**Anyway, did you enjoy the Auslly moment!? Don't worry! I will soon make another one... OR WILL I!? Jk. I will make MANY more Auslly moments. So keep your alerts active because they are coming SOON!**

**P.S. Please PLEASE excuse any spelling or grammar errors! I'm just a kid NOT AN ENGLISH TEACHER!**

**Bye bye now :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellur! Whoops sorry... That was my Madea voice. Ahem. Hello! What's up? Did you like Chapter 3? Did ya did ya did ya? You did? Well cool beans! I'm going to stop yapping right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 4

*The Next Day in Sonic Boom*

(Austin and Ally are playing the piano by the counter)

(Dez and Trish are arguing about Dez's toy problem)

Dez: They're all going to kill me!

Trish: No they won't, you doof!

(Austin and Ally stop playing and turn to Dez and Trish)

Austin: Hey, Guys! Could you _please_ stop arguing for one minute?

Ally: Yeah. You guys have been going at it for half an hour. Austin and I need to finish this

song for Jo.

Dez: Fine, we'll be quiet.

Austin: Thankyou.

(Dez and Trish starts making weird faces at each other)

(Jo walks in)

Jo: _(Looks at them like hey are idiots) _Uhm. Watcha doin'?

(Dez and Trish look at eachother. Then at Jo.)

(Jo raises her eyebrows)

Dez & Trish: Nothing...

Jo: Uhm. Okay...? _(Looks to the left and sees Austin and Ally) _Oh! Hey guys.

Austin: Hey.

Ally: Hi Jo.

Jo: So... I'm here. What are we going to do?

Austin: _We _are going to make all of your dreams come true.

Jo: And _how_ are we going to do that?

Ally: Well, Austin and I are working on a new song for you to sing.

Jo: Okay. Let me hear it.

Ally: _(high pitched voice) _Weeeeeelllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllll...

Jo: What?

Austin: We haven't exactly _started _on it yet.

Jo: Oh.

Ally: But don't worry! Jimmy isn't coming until the end of the week, so we've got _plenty _of time.

Jo: Jimmy? Jimmy who?

Austin: Jimmy Starr. The head of my record label.

Jo: Wait wait wait. _Why _does it matter if Jimmy Starr is coming at the end of the week.

Austin: Because that's when you're per forming for him.

Jo: _Performing!?_

Austin: Yeah. You don't have stage fright do you?

Jo: No. It's just that... I-I-I can't do this. I have to go. _(Runs out of Sonic Boom without a second thought)_

__Ally: Jo wait!

(They all watch Jo run out of the store)

Trish: What was that about?

Austin: I don't know. But I'm going to find out.

* * *

**Ooooo... a mystery! Not a big one, but it's still a mystery. Well... see you next time I update! It should be next weekend, but it's spring break so I may take a beak for a week or two. But, that's just a small possibility. **

**... O.o BYE.!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Well, it's spring break so I get a little bit of time off! So I decided to add this chapter. It's a dramatic chapter with some surprises! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin & Ally. **

* * *

Austin & Ally

Talents & Toys

Chapter 5

Austin: We have to find her.

Ally: How? We don't know where she lives and she ran out faster than a scurrying mouse. She can be anywhere in Miami now.

Austin: I know where she lives.

Ally: What? How?

_(Flashback) _

_(Austin is walking back to his house after walking Ally home)_

_Austin: (Walks past an old, small building and hears something) What's that? It sounds like someone is singing. (Austin goes closer to the building) It is someone singing wait that's… Jo! _

_Jo: (Playing her guitar and singing. Unaware that Austin is right outside her door) _

(**Bold**= Jo singing)

_**It's always black or white.**_

_**I can't be who I wanna be.**_

_**Always dark or light.**_

_**I'm lost and can't be found.**_

_**It's black or white.**_

_**I'm gone and you can't see me. **_

_**And I'm too afraid to fight.**_

_**I'm goin' round and round.**_

_**I don't care what you see.**_

_**But I know it's not me. **_

_Austin: Wow. That song is really good. Did she write that? (leans in closer and the door squeaks)_

_Jo: (Grabs the guitar's neck and holds it like a baseball bat) WHO'S THERE!? _

_Austin: (Runs away as fast as he can) _

_(End of Flashback) _

Ally: You ran away from a twelve year old little girl?

Austin: _(embarrassed) _Yeahhh….

Ally: Wow. You sure are something, Austin.

Austin: _(smiles and rolls his eyes) _Let's just go and get Jo.

Ally: Okay.

_(Ally follows Austin to the old building where Jo lives) _

Ally: Is this the place?

Austin: I think so.

Ally: _(knocks on the door) _

Jo: _(Looks at the door, confused) _Who is it?

Ally: It's Austin and Ally.

Jo: _(opens the door) _What are you guys doing here? And how do you know where I live?

Austin: I was walking home last night and I heard you singing.

Jo: That was you?

Ally: Yeah, and we came here to talk to you.

Austin: Yeah, why did you run away like that?

Jo: _(sighs) _Come in.

_(Austin and Ally go into the old building and see something that totally surprises them. They see a plush couch with a Flat-Screen TV in front of it. They see a hallway leading to a small room with a bed in it. In the room with that they are in, they see a huge doorway leading to a kitchen.)_

Austin and Ally: Whoa.

Jo: _(chuckles) _Small on the outside, big on the inside. Sit down.

_(Austin and Ally sit down on the couch and Jo sits on a nearby chair)_

Ally: So, why _did _you run out like that?

Jo: Because, I can't perform for Jimmy Starr.

Austin: Why not? You're really talented. He would be _crazy _not to give you a record deal.

Jo: Thank you. But, I can't perform for him because of something that happened in the past.

Ally: What?

Jo: A few years ago, my dad worked for Jimmy. They had this huge fight at work. My dad ended up breaking his own arm.

Ally: Then what happened?

Jo: Well, my dad wanted to get revenge on Jimmy. So he… he…. _(closes her mouth and frowns) _

Austin: Jo?

Jo: What I am about to tell you is something you can't tell _anyone._

Ally: Okay. We promise that we won't tell anyone.

Austin: _(nods in agreement) _

Jo: Okay. I lied about my parents dying in a fire.

Austin and Ally: What!?

Jo: My dad's in jail, and my mom actually _did _die in a fire. But it wasn't a house fire.

Austin and Ally: What!?

Jo: My dad had decided to get revenge by blowing uo Jimmy's office.

Austin and Ally: Wha-

Jo: Shush!

_(Austin and Ally close their mouths)_

Jo: Thank you. So, my dad had gone to the office with dynamite and some matches. My mom found out his plan and drove up to the office with me in the backseat. She ran up to my dad right when the dynamite exploded. It killed her and my dad had already run away when it happened. I ran out of the car and up to my mom as fast as I could. I could hear the police sirens as they drove up to the burning building. I saw Jimmy drive up and I thought he would hurt me to get revenge on my dad, so I ran away. The police ended up catching my father. He was sentenced to 20 years in prison. But with his behavior, I don't think he'll get out of there until he turns 80. I went up to the prison to visit him a few weeks ago, but he ended up yelling at me, screaming that it's my fault he's there and that I was a pathetic piece of junk.

Austin: Wow, Jo. That's a really sad story.

Jo: I can't perform for Jimmy. He'll hurt me to get revenge on my dad.

Austin: He won't hurt you.

Jo: How do you know that?

Austin: Because, Jimmy would never hurt a little girl. No matter how mad he is.

Ally: Yeah.

Jo: Do you promise I won't get hurt?

Austin and Ally: Yes.

Jo: Okay, I'll do it.

Austin and Ally: Yay!

_(Austin and Ally stand up to leave, but Jo stops them)_

Jo: Wait. Before you go, I have to tell you something.

Ally: What is it?

Jo: _(grins) _I saw the "Almost First Kiss" you had last night.

* * *

**Oooooohhhh she saw the "Almost First Kiss that Austin's mom Ruined" ! **

**I wrote that song called "Black and White" I have the full song somewhere in my notebook, but that chorus is the only thing I remembered. I suck at song writing, but oh well... Story writing is more fun. **

**So tell me if you liked it! If you didn't, keep reading the story because it ****_may _****get a little better. *Hint, hint* **

**Auslly is coming soon! Very soon. Soooo KEEP READING THE STORY! I will ****_hopefully _****see you next weekend! **

**Oh yeah... BTW... I am _really_ sorry if you can't read it because the character's lines aren't spaced out. My computer isn't spacing them out and I'm pressing the enter key like 5 times in between lines! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello hello! You guys liked Chapter 5, right? Well here is Chapter 6! It's pretty short, but you'll get over it. Teehee. Well, since it's still spring break, I've decided to give you another Chapter of this story! So, have fun reading! Wow. Never thought I'd ever say that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Austin & Ally

Talents & Toys

Chapter 6

*Still at Jo's house*

_(Austin and Ally look at each other wide eyed and open mouthed) (They look back at Jo)_

Jo: Oh COME ON. Did you really think that I didn't see you guys at the top of the building RIGHT INFRONT of my house? _(points out of a nearby window at the building Austin and Ally were at the night before) _

Ally: You saw that?

Jo: Yeah. _And _I saw Austin's epic fail with his phone. _(Sarcastically) _ Way to go!

Austin: _(embarrassed and looks down)_

Jo: _(Laughs) _Okay Austin, you can leave now. I'm embarrassing you.

_(Austin quickly leaves)_

Jo: But Ally, I think you should stay. I need to talk to you.

Ally: Umm, okay.

Jo: So, let's not make this any more awkward than it already is. You and Austin like each other. And don't try to deny it. Look, it doesn't matter what your conscience is telling you. Because your conscience is wrong, for once. Don't listen to it. Don't follow it. You need to follow your heart.

Ally: I know. My heart is telling me to tell Austin my feelings. But, I can't. My heart and my conscience are having a war inside of me.

Jo: And who is controlling this fight? Your conscience your heart don't have minds of their own. Look at it this way. Your heart and your conscience are going to keep fighting each other until you choose which one to follow.

Ally: Oh. I get it.

Jo: So, what do you choose? What do you want to follow?

Ally: Well I _want _to follow my heart. But, I'm too scared too.

Jo: Maybe this story will help you. So, as you may have figured out by now. I lied about just moving here. I've actually lived here my whole life.

Ally: Okay.

Jo: Well, my life for the past year has been sort of…. Complicated.

Ally: How has it been complicated?

Jo: That's a story to be told later. I learned how to ignore those complications and focus on what's important.

Ally: And how did you do that?

Jo: I have a boyfriend.

Ally: What? How did you get a boyfriend before me? I'm like three years older than you!

Jo: Age doesn't matter. Anyway, at first we were just best friends. We told each other everything. I began to have a tiny little crush on him. Then that tiny little crush grew bigger every day. Then BOOM! I instantly fell in love with him.

Ally: But you're only thirteen. How would you know about love?

Jo: You're never too young for love, Ally. I couldn't tell him how I felt because I thought it would ruin our friendship. But then, I thought of something. He and I had a special bond that could never be broken. Even if he hadn't have felt the same way about me, I knew we would never _not _ be friends anymore. So, I decided to follow my heart and tell him how I feel. Surprisingly he felt the same way. And we've been dating ever since.

Ally: Awe! That's the sweetest story I've ever heard!

Jo: So do you know what you need to do?

Ally: Yep. _(stands up) _I'm going to go tell Austin how I feel! _(Walks out of Jo's door and then comes back in about three seconds letter) _How do I tell Austin how I feel?

Jo: That's for _you _to find out?

Ally: _(groans) _Ughhhh why can't you just tell me?

Jo: _(chuckles) _Bye, Ally. _(leads Ally out the door)_

* * *

**As you can tell, Jo has alot of stories. DOn't worry you'll get used to them. So this chapter was more focused on Ally and how she feels. And JO HAS A BOYFRIEND! Do you want Team Austin to meet him? Well maybe they will... See you next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello People of ... Fanfictionlandia! (it's a place) What's up!? Well, you have survived 6 chapters, so here is your 7th! I think. I kinda lost count... Enjoy Reading! (Wow, still sounds weird)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. This is my last time saying it!**

* * *

*The Next Day in Sonic Boom*

_(Jo walks in)_

Jo: Hey guys!

Austin: Hey Jo. Guess what!

Jo: What?

Ally: Austin and I finished the song!

Jo: Really?

Austin: Yup!

Jo: Yay! Let me hear it.

Ally: Okay. But it should sound better when you sing it on Friday.

Jo: _(nods)_

__Ally: _(Put headphones on Jo and presses play on her mp3)_

_(Jo starts dancing to herself)_

_(The song ends)_

__Jo: _(takes off headphones) _That is a great song!

Austin and Ally: Thanks!

Austin: So now, all we have to do is …. TAKE COVER!

_(Austin, Ally, and Jo drop down to the ground as stuffed bears fly into Sonic Boom)_

_(The bears stop flying in)_

Jo: Okay. _What _just happened!?

Ally: Trish got a job at a toy store. And her boss put her in charge of some toy making machine.

Austin: And it malfunctioned.

Jo: Oh.

Austin: As I was saying. All we need to do is choreograph your dance to the song.

Jo: I know someone who can handle that.

Ally: Who?

Jo: _(Takes out her phone and texts someone)_

Ally: Who are you texting?

Jo: You'll see. _(finishes texting the mystery person) _There. My choreographer should be here in about…

Choreographer: I'm here!

Austin: Him? _(chuckles) _But he looks about your age.

Jo: That's because he _is _my age. Austin, Ally, meet my boyfriend Kyle.

Austin: Your WHO NOW!?

Jo: _(laughs) _Kyle this is Austin and Ally.

Kyle: It's nice to meet you.

Ally: It's nice to meet you too, Kyle! I'm Ally. And that _(points to a confused Austin) _is Austin.

Kyle: Hi, Austin. I'm a fan. I like your album. It rocks.

Austin: Thanks, dude.

Kyle: So _(turns to Jo) _what is this "talent emergency" you needed my help with?

Jo: I need a dance for the song I am performing Friday. And I just _had _to have my dance choreographed by the _best _*The Next Day in Sonic Boom*

_(Jo walks in)_

Jo: Hey guys!

Austin: Hey Jo. Guess what!

Jo: What?

Ally: Austin and I finished the song!

Jo: Really?

Austin: Yup!

Jo: Yay! Let me hear it.

Ally: Okay. But it should sound better when you sing it on Friday.

Jo: _(nods)_

__Ally: _(Put headphones on Jo and presses play on her mp3)_

_(Jo starts dancing to herself)_

_(The song ends)_

__Jo: _(takes off headphones) _That is a great song!

Austin and Ally: Thanks!

Austin: So now, all we have to do is …. TAKE COVER!

_(Austin, Ally, and Jo drop down to the ground as stuffed bears fly into Sonic Boom)_

_(The bears stop flying in)_

Jo: Okay. _What _just happened!?

Ally: Trish got a job at a toy store. And her boss put her in charge of some toy making machine.

Austin: And it malfunctioned.

Jo: Oh.

Austin: As I was saying. All we need to do is choreograph your dance to the song.

Jo: I know someone who can handle that.

Ally: Who?

Jo: _(Takes out her phone and texts someone)_

Ally: Who are you texting?

Jo: You'll see. _(finishes texting the mystery person) _There. My choreographer should be here in about…

Choreographer: _(walks into the store)_ I'm here!

Austin: Him? _(chuckles) _But he looks about your age.

Jo: That's because he _is _my age. Austin, Ally, meet my boyfriend Kyle.

Austin: Your WHAT NOW!?

Jo: _(laughs) _Kyle, this is Austin and Ally.

Kyle: I'm Kyle. Nice to meet you.

Ally: It's nice to meet you, too! I'm Ally. And that _(points to a confused-looking Austin) _is Austin.

Kyle: No way! You're Austin Moon! I like your album. It rocks.

Austin: Thanks.

Kyle: So _(turns to Jo) _What's this big "Talent Emergency" you just texted me about?

Jo: I need a dance to the song I am performing on Friday. And so I need a choreographer. Who _else _was I supposed to call other than you?

Kyle: _(chuckles) Oh_ c'mon, Jo. You know there are _way _more choreographers in Miami that are better than me.

Jo: Not in my eyes. _(takes Kyle's hand)_

Austin and Ally: Awwwwww.

Jo: So you'll do it? Please? For me?

Kyle: _(sighs) _Oh okay. I'll choreograph your dance.

Jo: Thanks you're the best! _(kisses his cheek)_

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Short chapter. I'm going to make a real story if I get 50 good reviews. So WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? Review it up peeps! **

**Did you like Kyle? He didn't say alot right now, but he will in the next few chapters. Who else ships Jyle(Jo+Kyle)? Because Jyle is just like Auslly! In a younger version type thing. Well see you next update! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Well blah blah blah hope you like the chapter blah blah blah.**

**Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: ... **

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 8

*Kyle's house*

_(Kyle and Jo are in a room with no furniture and mirrored walls)_

Kyle: Stretch first.

Jo: Okay.

_(Jo and Kyle stretch for five minutes)_

Kyle: Okay so you'll start off like this.

_(Kyle teaches Jo the full dance for an hour) _

Jo: So we're done?

Kyle: Yep. We're done.

Jo: WOOHOO!

Kyle: Yeah. You want to go get some food to celebrate?

Jo: Heck yeah!

_(Jo and Kyle head out to eat)_

*At Sonic Boom*

_(Austin and Ally are in the practice room on the piano)_

Ally: So let's get to work on this song.

_(Austin and Ally work on the song for two hours with no success)_

Ally: This. Is. HOPELESS!

Austin: Just calm down. _(puts his arm around her)_ We'll figure it out.

Ally: _(takes a deep breath) _Okay. _(looks at Austin's arm)_

Austin: _(Notices what she's looking at)_ Oh, sorry. _(puts down his arm) _

Ally: It's okay….

_(Austin and Ally sit there awkwardly for a minute)_

Ally: Austin?

Austin: Hmm?

Ally: Can I tell you something?

Austin: Yeah, anything.

Ally: _(takes another deep breath) _Austin, I l- _(quits talking because of Austin's phone ringtone)_

Austin:_ (mumbles) _Every time….. _(answers phone) _Hello?

Jo: Austin! Kyle choreographed my dance! All we need to do is rehearse tomorrow and we're ready to go!

Austin: That's great, Jo.

Jo: Hey, are you with Ally right now?

Austin: Yeah, why?

Jo: Was I interrupting something?

Austin: W-what? Nooooo…..!

Jo: _(unconvinced) _Mmmhhhhmmmm….. Have you kissed her yet?

Austin: No…

Jo: Ugh! Must I do _everything_? Put the phone on the speaker and set it down.

Austin: Ummmm okay….. _(Puts the phone on speaker and sets it on top of the piano)_

_(Austin and Ally sit there awkwardly as they here weird romantic music coming from the phone)_

_(Ally gets a text from her phone)_

_To: Ally_

_From: Jo_

_Ally! Tell him! Tell him how you feel! ;) _

_(Ally puts the phone down)_

Ally: Austin, I need to tell you something.

Austin: What is it?

Ally: Ummmmm…. This song is terrible! Hang up the phone.

Austin: Umm okay..?

_(Ally does a face-palm when Austin turns around)_

Austin: Are you okay?

Ally: Yeah. I'm just tired. It's pretty late.

Austin: You should go home. I'll walk you. _(stands up)_

Ally: No. I would rather go alone. But thanks for the offer.

Austin: _(nods and sits back down) _Are you sure you're okay?

Ally: Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Bye. _(quickly walks out)_

_(Ally runs home without even thinking of stopping)_

* * *

**Awww... Poor Ally :( Don't worry she gets better. :)**

**Well bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So. Here is another chapter of my weird storyy! ENJOY. **

* * *

Ch.9

*At Mini's*

_(Ally and Jo are talking)_

Jo: So. You haven't told Austin?

Ally: No. I've decided to just focus on you and your performance tomorrow. Austin can wait.

Jo: Are you sure?

Ally: Yeah. Positive.

Jo: Well, okay.

Ally: So. How's your dad?

Jo: What?

Ally: You know. Your dad. In prison. How is he?

Jo: I don't know.

Ally: Why don't you?

Jo: Ally, I haven't seen my dad in about _five _years.

Ally: Oh. Why don't you go visit him?

Jo: _(Chuckles) _Yeah. Like _that'll _happen.

Ally: Oh c'mon, Jo. He's your father. You should at least go see him and see how he's doing.

Jo: But-

Ally: Jo. You are going to visit him and I am going with you. Now come on. _(gets up)_

Jo: _(groans) _But I don't wannnnnnaaaaaaaaaaa…

Ally: Get up.

Jo: No.

Ally: Get up!

Jo: No!

Ally: GET UP!

Jo: NO!

Ally: You leave me no choice.

Jo: What are you- _(Ally grabs her hand and starts dragging her) _AHH! Ally let go of me! I don't want to see my dad!

Ally: Too bad. We're going.

_(Ally drags Jo halfway to the jail and Jo gives up and starts to walk)_

*At Sonic Boom*

_(Austin and Kyle are talking)_

Kyle: So what's this thing going on with you and Ally?

Austin: _(Nervously) _Whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt? Nothing's going on?

Kyle: _(chuckles) _Yeah well that's not what Jo tells me.

Austin: _(sighs) _Okay. Maybe I do have _some _feelings for her.

Kyle: _(unconvinced) _Mmmmhmmmm. More like _A LOT _of feelings.

Austin: Is it _that _obvious?

Kyle: Dude. I saw you staring at her while she was writing in her journal thingy.

Austin: It's not a journal thingy! It's her book. Her diary/ songbook/ journal all mixed into one! She writes her most personal thoughts in it. I remember a few months back when she said, and I quote, _"If anyone reads it, I WILL DIE!" _I've tried reading it, but she always takes it away from me and says, _"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK." (chuckles) _She's so cute when she says that. Anyway….. Wait. What was I talking about?

Kyle: _(laughs) _And you said you only have _some _feelings for her…

* * *

**Did you like it? So Ally and Jo are going to see her father... Let's see how that goes. ANNNNDDDD Austin is in ****_lllooooooovveeeeeeeee_****... **

**Oh yeah... there is about a 50% chance that I won't be able to update next week due to some Church stuff. So ****_PLEASE_**** DON'T BE MAD IF I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP NEXT WEEKEND! **

**Thanks! Don't forget to review (good reviews) . :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! So I am getting to update yayyyy! This is a short chapter. I may not get to update next weekend (again) So I'm sorry if I can't! \\\\**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

*At the Miami Prison*

_(Jo and Ally are at the gates that let the visitors in)_

Jo: Do I _really _have to do this?

Ally: Yes!

Jo: But. I haven't spoken to my dad in _five years_! He probably hates me.

Ally: Why would he hate you?

Jo: Because I haven't visited him before.

Ally: Jo, he's your father. I mean, sure, he may be a psycho path, but he loves you.

Jo: _(gives Ally a look)_

Ally: That didn't help at all, did it?

Jo: No. Can we leave now?

Ally: Nope.

Jo: If you don't let me leave, I'll scream.

Ally: You. Wouldn't. Dare

Jo: _Try me._

_(A buzzer goes off and the gate opens) _

Jo: _(starts to walk away)_

Ally: Oh know you don't. _(picks up Jo) _

Jo: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? PUT ME DOWN!

Ally: No.

Jo: ALLY, I WILL HURT YOU!

_(Ally ignores Jo's screams and takes her to the table where her dad is and sits her down in the chair)_

_(Jo tries to run, but Ally keeps her grip on her. Jo gives up and stays seated)_

Ally: _(sits down in the chair beside Jo)_

Ally: _(whispers in Jo's ear) _Just talk to him. Everything will be fine.

Jo: _(Slowly nods head) (Talks in an annoyed tone) _Hello. Father.

Ally: _(elbows Jo in the rib)_

Jo: Ow. _(sighs) _Hi, Dad.

Hunter (Jo's Father): _(in a mean tone)_ What do you want?

Jo: What do I want? I _want _to talk to my father.

Hunter: Why? You haven't wanted to talk to me for the past five years. Why such a sudden change of heart?

Jo: I _have _wanted to.

Hunter: Than why haven't you?

Jo: _Why do you think? _You are a _psychotic creep. _You killed Mom. You _ruined _all my joy in life.

Hunter: So?

Jo: Don't you get it? I'm _afraid _of you. I've been afraid of you since that day you went to Jimmy's building with that dynamite. I've been afraid of you since you blew Mom's head off! I've been afraid of you since you said all of those hateful things to me when you were thrown in that police car!

Hunter: I said those things because you_ are _those things! It's not my fault that the truth hurts. You are a little brat. No one likes you! I told Ellen (Jo's mom) to get the abortion. I TOLD HER! You are just what I thought you would be when you got to be this age. A whiny little creep who thinks she's SOOOOO TALENTED! In my eyes, Eddie the Hobo has more talent than you.

Jo: _(Looks away for a minute than looks back at her father) _What _happened _to you? What happened to the one who read me stories? And cuddled me at night when I had nightmares? What happened to the one who used to carry me around in the air and make plane noises? Who's the one who played dollies with me when Mom was busy? What happened to my father?

Hunter: People change, Jo. You just have to learn to deal with it.

_(Jo sits there silently for a minute again)_

Jo: You really wanted an abortion?

Hunter: …. _(sighs) _Yes.

Jo: _Why? _

Hunter: Because your mother and I weren't ready for a child. We were just eighteen year olds who made a mistake. I knew I couldn't raise a little girl.

Jo: Dad, before you turned into a total psycho path, you were a really great father. I promise.

Hunter: No I wasn't.

Jo: Yes you were. Look, visiting time is almost over. So before I go, I have to tell you that I really want something. With the whole of my heart.

Hunter: What is it?

Jo: _I want my daddy back._


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sooo sorry I didn't get to update last weekend! But here I am now with a brand new chapter. It's also short (since they are in script and scene form all of my chapters will be short).**

**I'm going to try my best to update next weekend! :))))**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 11

_(Ally and Jo are walking back to Sonic Boom)_

Ally: That was really cool.

Jo: What?

Ally: What you said in there. To your dad. About missing him and wanting him back. That was really brave.

Jo: Thanks. So why didn't you say anything?

Ally: Because, you two haven't talked to each other in several years. You needed to work things out with one another. Besides I would never talk to that lunatic.

Jo: _(suddenly mad) _That's my dad you're talking about.

Ally: Sorry. Sorry.

Jo: _(calms down) _It's okay. I'm going to go visit him tomorrow. And every day until he gets out of jail.

Ally: That's great, Jo!

Jo: Yeah. I guess so.

_(With Austin and Kyle in the practice room)_

Austin: Okay how's this? _Ally. We've been friends for a really long time. And I really like you. So how about you make a rock star happy and be my girlfriend?_

Kyle: She'll probably laugh and call you and idiot.

Austin: _(groans) _How am I supposed to tell Ally how I feel?

Kyle: I don't know, man. I'm not a girl! Oh I know! I'll text Jo!

Austin: How is she supposed to help?

Kyle: Girls know everything about each other. I'm pretty sure Jo will know how you need to tell Ally you're in love with her.

Austin: Great idea!

Kyle: _(texts Jo)_

_Kyle's Text: __Jo! Austin needs your help!_

_Jo's Text: __My help? With what?_

_Kyle's Text: __He needs advice on how to tell Ally he loves her._

_Jo's Text: __On my way! _

_*5 minutes later*_

_(Jo walks in)_

Kyle: There you are!

Jo: Here I am!

Austin: Okay. So I need some advice. I really like Ally. I might even love her. But I don't know if she feels the same way. I also want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know how to.

Jo: So your question is…?

Austin: How do I tell Ally that I love her?

Jo: Well that's easy. What brings you two together the most?

Austin: Music.

Jo: So. You write her a song.

Austin: I can't. I'm ma _terrible _song writer.

Jo: Look. _(sits down beside him on the piano bench) _I'll show you how to write your song. _(takes a notebook off of a nearby shelf and turns to a blank page) _On this sheet of paper, I want you to write a story.

Austin: A story?

Jo: Not just a story. _The _story. The one about how you two met and became friends. When you started having feelings for her. How you feel about her now.

Austin: Oh okay.

Jo: After that. You transform the story into a song. All songs are just stories with a melody.

Austin: Well how do I make the melody?

Jo: That's up to you. You'll figure it out.

_(Jo gets up to leave)_

Austin: Wait! What if she doesn't like the song?

Jo: Austin, if the song comes from your heart, Ally will love it. No matter what it sounds like.

_(Jo leaves and Kyle follows her)_

Jo: Kyle, I need to talk to you.

_(They walk down the stairs)_

Kyle: Talk to me about what?

Jo: I visited my dad today?

Kyle: Really? How did it go?

Jo: Okay, I guess. He seemed really mean in the beginning. But then he started listening to me. And I think his crooked little heart got a little bigger and a little more upright.

Kyle: That's awesome, Jo!

Jo: Yeah. I'm going to visit him everyday now. But not tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Friday.

Kyle: Yeah. You know, when you're up there performing, I'll be the loudest person in the audience.

Jo: _(chuckles) _I know Kyle. I know.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so so so sorry I didn't upload last weekend! I was at my mom's house and my dad is the one with the computer! I think I'm getting a computer at my mom's. If I do, I'll be sure to upload as fast as I can. But it's summer vacation so I'll get to upload more often! Yayyyy! **

**This is a very short chapter (just a warning).**

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 12

*The day of the Performance*

*In Sonic Boom*

Ally: I can't believe this day is finally here!

Austin: Same here.

Ally: Where's Jo?

Dez: She should be on her way.

Trish: Jimmy just texted me. He said he's coming in a half hour.

Ally: Jo should be here. She needs to practice.

Austin: I'll call her.

_(Austin calls Jo. The phone rings three times and there is no answer)_

Austin: She didn't pick up.

Trish: That's strange. Call Kyle. He probably knows where she is.

Ally: Great idea!

_(Austin calls Kyle. He picks up)_

Kyle: _(panicking and out of breath) _Hello?

Austin: Kyle? Are you okay?

Kyle: No I'm not okay! I can't find Jo!

Austin: That's why I'm calling! Do you have any idea where she may be?

Kyle: No!

Austin: Okay okay where's the last place you saw her.

Kyle: At her house. W-we were um…. Talking about her father.

Austin: What else happened?

Kyle: I don't really remember. She said something about him having… a parole hearing today! That's where she is! The parole hearing! _(hangs up)_

Austin: _(puts his phone back in his pocket)_

Ally: Well, where is she?

Austin: At a parole hearing for her father.

Trish: What? Is she crazy!? Doesn't she know that Jimmy is going to be here in _(looks at her watch) _20 minutes?

Ally: Relax, Trish. Austin and I will go get her.

Trish: Okay. Hurry!


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter! Have fun reading... Nope I still can't get used to saying that.**

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 13

*At the parole hearing*

_(Jo is sitting behind her dad and lawyer) _

Jo: _(Leans in to her father's ear and whispers) _It's going to be okay, Dad. I won't let them keep you in jail.

Hunter: Thank you.

_(Jo leans back to her seat)_

_(Kyle sneaks in and sits beside Jo) _

Jo: _(looks to her side and sees Kyle) _Kyle! What are you doing here?

Kyle: Jo. Don't you know you have to perform for Jimmy today?

Jo: Of course I—_(realizes that she has to perform) _don't! Oh no how could I have forgotten?

Kyle: You just weren't thinking. We need to go!

Jo: But, _(looks back at Hunter) _what about my dad?

Hunter: _(Turns back to Jo) _You should go and perform for J-J-J-

Jo: Jimmy?

Hunter: Yeah. Look Jo, this has been your dream for a really long time. You shouldn't let me stand in your way.

Jo: But Dad-

Hunter: I'll be fine Jo. Whatever happens today, I just want you to know that I love you. And I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for killing your mother and saying all of those horrible things to you that were not true. And just for being the father I shouldn't have been. Could you ever forgive me?

Jo: _(smiles) _I forgave you a long time ago, Daddy.

_(Jo and Hunter stand up and hug)_

Hunter: _(kisses Jo's forehead) _Good luck.

Jo: You too.

_(Jo and Kyle turn around to leave)_

Hunter: Wait! Kyle. _(motions Kyle over to him) _

_(Kyle walks over)_

Hunter: _(whispers to Kyle) _You be good to my daughter or you will end up the same way her mother did.

Kyle: _(scared) _Yes sir. _(Runs and takes Jo's hand and they both run out of the room)_

Jo: Kyle! Stop! Why are we running?

Kyle: …. I forgot…..

Jo: You have the worst memory in the history of memories.

Kyle: I know.

_(They arrive at Sonic Boom)_

Ally: _(sees them) _There you are! You need to hurry and get set up. Jimmy will be here in ten minutes!

Jo: Okay.

Austin: So you were at your dad's parole hearing?

Jo: Yeah.

Austin: How'd it go?

Jo: _(frowns)_ I don't know I had to leave before it even started.

Austin: Oh. I'm sorry.

Jo: Don't be. My dad said to come perform for Jimmy.

Kyle: No, I'm pretty sure he said to come perform for J-J-J.

Jo: You know what I mean.

**Ten Minutes later**

Jo: _(Looks at everyone from the top of the stairs) _Hi everyone! Thanks for coming. Well I'm going to sing a song written by the amazing Ally Dawson!

_(The audience claps)_

_(Jo sings)_

_Putting my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack_

_(Runs down stairs)_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

_(Jumps on counter)_

_When I don't care_

_I can play him like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_And make him (jumps) bounce like a basket ball_

_(Gets off of counter)_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Painting my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you. Make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me (waves arms and spins and a circle) glooowwwwwww_

_But I cover up won't let it (covers face) shoooooooooowwwwwww_

_So I'm (gets back on counter) putting my defenses (points upward) up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attaaaaaaaaaaack_

_I think I'd have a heart attaaaacck_

_I think I'd have a heat attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_(Gets off counter)_

_So scared I take off and I (runs around) run_

_(Stops in front of Jimmy) I'm flying to close to the sun_

_And I burst in to flaaaaaa (runs over to Kyle)aaaaaaames_

_(sits beside him on the bench) You make me gloooow _

_But I cover up won't let it shoooooow_

_So I'm (stands up) Putting my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack_

_(Runs back up the stairs) _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_(Does the splits and puts her hands up in the air) _

_(The audience claps like crazy)_

Jo: _(stands back up and catches her breath) _Thank you. _(walks back down the stairs and jumps into Kyle's arms)_

Kyle: _(hugs back) _I knew you could do it! _(Puts her down) _That was amazing! _(kisses her cheek)_

Jo: Thank you. I just feel a bunch of weight lifted off of my shoulders. _(sees Jimmy walking over and gets nervous) _Weight back on. _(takes Kyle's hand)_

_(Team Austin walks to Jo and Kyle as Jimmy gets over there)_

Jimmy: Wow, Josephine. I didn't know you were that good.

Jo: It's Jo and how do you remember me. I'm pretty sure I've changed since I was five.

Jimmy: _(chuckles) _Lucky guess. I think you are a true talent. How would you like to join Starr Records?

Jo: _(shocked) _You want to sign me?

Jimmy: Of course I do. That was an amazing performance. What do you say?

Jo: I say yes! I thousand times yes!

Jimmy: That's great. I'll schedule a meeting with you later. _(walks away)_

Jo: _(ecstatic) _We did it! We did it!

_(Team Austin jumps up and down in the air celebrating)_

Jo: This is so awesome! Nothing could make me happier!

Kyle: Think again. _(Points behind her) _Turn around.

_(Jo turns around and sees her dad standing there with a huge smile on his face)_

Jo: Daddy! _(Runs and jumps into Hunter's arms and hugs very tightly)_

Hunter: We won, Jo. I'm out of that hell hole. _(Puts her down) _How did the performance go?

Jo: It was great! Jimmy is signing me!

Hunter: That's great.

Jo: He weirdly recognized me. I have no idea how. Do I really look like I did when I was five?

Hunter: _(laughs) _Not really.

Jo: Oh well. C'mon, dad. Let me show you the gang. _(leads hunter over to Team Austin)_

Okay this is Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez.

Hunter: Nice to meet all of you. Well I have to house hunting Jo.

Jo: Hose hunting? Why? What's wrong with where I live?

Hunter: Well there is one thing about my parole hearing. The judge won't let me live with you.

Jo: What? Why?

Hunter: He said that I have no idea how to take care of a child.

Jo: Oh. Well, bye.

Hunter: Bye. _(leaves)_

Kyle: _(hugs Jo) _I'm sorry, Jo.

Jo: Don't be sorry! My dad is out of jail! Besides I'll get to see him when I'm out of the house. So we still get to hang out.

Kyle: Yeah. You're right.

Jo: Well. Trish, Dez, come with me and Kyle I think Ally and Austin need to confess some things to each other. _(winks)_

Trish: Oh. I know what you mean.

Dez: I have no idea what is going on.

Trish: Oh would you just come with us you doof!

* * *

**Yay Hunter is out of prison! Jo is now a recording artist! And Auslly just might happen (HINT HINT) Well peace out broskis. **

**(O.O) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here is CHAPTAAHHH FOEE TAYNNNN (Chapter 14) I think you Auslly fans are going to like it! ;) (Hint, Hint) **

**I meant to say last time that I don't own ****_Heart Attack. _****It belngs to Demi Lovato and her recording peeps! **

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 14

Austin: Soooo…..

Ally: Soooo….

Austin: Well…..

Ally: Well….. _(Hopefully) _Do you have anything to tell me?

Austin: No.

Ally: _(Disappointed) _Oh.

Austin: I have something to sing for you.

Ally: _(smiles) _Really?

Austin: Yeah.

Ally: What is it?

Austin: This. _(grabs guitar and starts to sing)_

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic_

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't is there one thing  
That I wish you knew

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh oh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me 'cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

But think about you ooo  
I think about you ooo

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you… 

Ally: _(Dumbfounded) _Austin I-I-

Austin: _(Kisses Ally)_

Ally: _(Kisses Back)_

**Me: ****_(Fan girls to death) _**

_(Austin and Ally both pull away)_

Austin and Ally: Wow…..

Austin: Well that was…

Ally: Amazing.

Austin: _(smiles) _Yeah. Look. All I want to tell you is how much you mean to me. I can't imagine my life without you. You're sweet, beautiful, funny, _adorkable_, kind, gentle, caring, and so much more. I wouldn't be famous if it wasn't for you. You're amazing.

Ally: What are you saying?

Austin: I'm saying that…. _I love you. _

Ally: _(Hugs Austin) _I love you, too.

_(Austin and Ally hug until Kyle and Jo walk back in hand in hand)_

Kyle: Oh my-

Jo: GLOB!

_(Austin and Ally pull away and hold hands)_

Jo: Does this mean-?

Ally: Yes! Austin and I are now a couple.

Kyle and Jo: BOOYA!

Jo: Victory dance!

_(Kyle and Jo start dancing around like idiots singing:)_

_For they're a jolly good couple_

_For they're a jolly good couple_

_For they're a jolly good coupleeeeeeeeeeee_

_That we now call AUSLLY!_

_(Austin and Ally laugh) _

Austin: How long did you rehearse that song?

Jo: We never rehearsed it….. we just randomly started singing….

Kyle: It's like we have linked minds…..

_(Austin and Ally look at each other)_

Jo and Kyle: Kidding!

Ally: Okay…. Austin and I are just going to go now. _(leads Austin out to the food court)_

Kyle: Hey, Jo.

Jo: Yeah?

Kyle: You did really well today. I'm proud of you. _(Takes her hand) _And I'm sure your mom would be, too. _(Kisses her) _

Jo: _(Kisses back) _Thank you. I miss my momma more than anything. I know one day I'll see her again in heaven. But, I still want to curl up and cry every time I think about her. She would be proud of dad too for changing back into the good father he is supposed to be.

Kyle: I know. I'm sorry you two can't live together.

Jo: It's okay. Don't be sorry. _(Starts to feel sad) _I think I just need to go back home for a while.

Kyle: You want me to walk you?

Jo: Yeah. I don't feel very well.

_(They start to walk back to her house)_

Kyle: Are you sick?

Jo: No, not at all. I just feel really… sad.

Kyle: Do you have any idea why? Is it your dad? Or just remembering your mom?

Jo: I don't know. I guess I'm just tired.

_(They get to her house)_

Jo: Thanks for walking me.

Kyle: No problem. _(takes her hands) _You know I'd do anything for you.

Jo: Yeah I know. Bye.

Kyle: Bye.

Jo: _(Goes inside) _

_*Back with Austin and Ally*_

_(Austin and Ally are laughing really hard)_

Austin: I can't believe you've never told me that story before.

Ally: I don't know why I never told you. It's one of the funniest stories about my dad and me.

Austin: So your dad really got stuck in a baby swing?

Ally: Yeah I dared him to do it so he buttered his legs up and we went to the park. He got in and it took him _5 hours _to get out!

Austin: HAHAHAHA! That's hilarious I can't imagine your dad ever doing that.

Ally: Yeah well it was a long time ago. My dad's usually at conventions all the time. I wish I could see him more often.

Austin: I'm sorry, Als.

Ally: It's okay. I'm used to not having my parents around. Since my mom's in Africa, too.

Austin: That's right. I never realized how alone you were.

Ally: I'm not alone I have you and Trish and Dez. As long as I have you guys, I'll never be alone.

Austin: Yeah. Trust me, Ally. I'll always have your back no matter what. And no matter what happens, you'll always have me.

**Just imagine the crowd going ****_Awweeeeeeee….. _**

Ally: _(smiles) _Thanks, Austin.

_(They hug)_

Austin: So what do you want to do now?

Ally: I don't know…

Austin: You want to go to my place, crank up the stereo, and dance around like idiots?

Ally: Duhhh! I can teach you my best dance move!

Austin: _(Takes Ally's hand) _Well, let's go!

_(They run to Austin's house and dance around like idiots until Ally gets tired and goes home) _

* * *

**Yayyy AUSLLY! Woot Woot DANCE PARTYYYYY! \\(-.-) \(-.-)/ (-.-)/ ~(O.O)~ **

**I DO NOT OWN ****_I Think About You. _****I actually have no idea who it belongs to, but it might belong to the people from Disney Channel... **

**_What's wrong with Jo?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Giving you another Chapter today! YAYYYY!**

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 15

*At Sonic Boom*

Trish: I can't believe you guys are finally a couple!

_(Puts his arm around Ally's shoulder)_

Ally: Thanks to Jo and Kyle.

Austin: Yup. It's official.

Dez: Now I can wear this and not feel embarrassed! _(Unzips his jacket and reveals a shirt that says __**Team Auslly**__)_

_(Austin and Ally laugh)_

Trish: Where _are _Jo and Kyle?

Dez: Probably somewhere making out.

Trish: Eww. No you bozo!

_(Kyle walks in)_

Ally: Oh hey, Kyle. Where's Jo?

Dez: Hey. Have you done any _smooching _lately?

Kyle: What?

Dez: No he hasn't.

Kyle: Jo's at home. I think there's something wrong with her.

Austin: What do you mean?

Kyle: Well, last night, after you guys left, Jo and I were talking about her parents. She was fine throughout the conversation. Then she just said she wanted to go home. She said she didn't feel very well, but she stated that she didn't feel. I thought she was just tired from all the excitement that day. But when I got home, I remembered that she had said she felt sad. So a few minutes ago, I walked down to her house to check on her. When I knocked, she never answered the door. So I walked inside. The living room was empty so I walked into her room. It was a _mess._ It was like an elephant had run through the room searching for peanuts. Anything breakable was broken. Glass was everywhere. I saw Jo in her bed with bloody hands and a face soaked with tears. It was awful.

Ally: Oh my gosh! We should go see her.

_(Everyone else agrees and just stands there) _

Ally: _Now_!

**(All of these lines are being said at the same time)**

Austin: Oh now!

Trish: Right!

Kyle: Let's go!

Dez: Geez. Bossy much?

_(They all leave)_

*At Jo's house*

_(The gang walks in)_

Austin: Where is she?

Kyle: _(points to Jo's bedroom door) _In there.

_(They all hesitantly open the door and walk into Jo's room) _

_Glass is everywhere. The bed is flipped over. Pillows are shredded. The blanket is torn. The curtains are torn down, but the blinds are closed on the window. Jo is sitting against the wall crying._

Kyle: Jo! _(runs up to her and puts his arms around her) _

_(Ally looks at the floor and sees a picture of her mom and dad torn in half)_

Ally: _(picks up the picture and whispers to Austin beside her) _Austin, look at this.

Austin: _(Looks at the two pictures and frowns) _Jo. Why did you do this? What's wrong?

Jo: _(Looking and sounding traumatized) _I-I-I d-didn't do th-this….

Trish: You didn't?

Jo: _(Shakes head)_

Kyle: Than who did?

Jo: _(Looks up at everyone) _My _dad _did.

_(Everyone gasps)_

Kyle: Why?

Jo: _(gets up and leaves the room) _

Ally: Why would her dad do this? I thought he changed.

Kyle: We all did. Some people never change. _(calls Jo's name) _Hey Jo! Can you come back?

Jo: _(Comes back into the room) _

Kyle: When I came to see you earlier, the room wasn't this much of a mess. And your hands were bloody. Did your dad hurt you?

Jo: I must've been asleep when you were here. I didn't see you.

Kyle: Why do you keep avoiding my questions?

Jo: _(looks down) _

Kyle: Jo?

Jo: _(Whispers in his ear) _I need to talk to you. _Alone. _It's sweet that they care, but I think can't drag them into this mess.

Kyle: _(whispers a quick "Okay" and signals everyone to leave the house)_

_(Team Austin leaves the house)_

Jo: _(closes the door and looks at Kyle) _

Kyle: Are you okay?

Jo: _(Starts crying) _No.

Kyle: _(Runs up and hugs her) _

Jo: I thought he changed.

Kyle: Doesn't he know how much pain he just caused you.

Jo: That's the thing! He doesn't know. He was _drunk._

Kyle: What? How do you know?

Jo: It was easy to tell. He was all like, "_Thisss iiis uuurrrr muummmahhs faauuulltttteeeeeeee." _

Kyle: I think we should call the police.

Jo: They wouldn't arrest him for being drunk randomly.

Kyle: But he put you in danger.

Jo: Maybe I can talk to him.

Kyle: No. If he got drunk now, than he is sure to get drunk many more times.

Jo: I know! Bring him to Sonic Boom tomorrow at 8.

Kyle: Why?

Jo: Just do it.

Kyle: But-

Jo: _(Puts her hand on his cheek gently) Trust me._

Kyle: Okay.

_(They both lean in and kiss each other) _

Kyle: _(pulls away) _I'll always trust you.

* * *

**AWWWW Jyle feels! We still don't know what was wrong with Jo though. Maybe you'll find out... NEXT TIME! Byeeee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here is Chapter 16! I leave for church camp tomorrow so I may not be able to write again Saturday. And OHH MAHHH GAWWSSHHH Tracks & Troubles airs on my birthday! Yayyuuhhhh. **

**Read the chapter as I dance to my self... ~(-.-)~ OHHH YEAHH.**

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 16

*At Austin's house*

_(Austin and Ally are in the living room talking about the events that happened earlier)_

Ally: I can't believer this happened to Jo.

Austin: And I can't believe her father would do something like that.

Ally: I know. I thought he'd changed.

Austin: Well he apparently didn't.

Ally: Yeah. So what do we do now?

Austin: I don't know. It's just a matter of time before Jo's dad decides to take it to the next level and hurt Jo _physically_.

Ally: You're right.

Austin: I'm sorry I got you into this mess.

Ally: Wha-

Austin: If I hadn't been such a show out and decided to try and get some random little girl in the music biz, none of this would've happened. _(Puts his face in his hands)_

Ally: Austin, none of this is your fault.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Austin: I'll get it. _(Austin gets up and opens the door) _Oh hey Jo.

Jo: Hi. Can I come in?

Austin: _(Lets her in) _

Jo: Oh hey Ally. I was hoping you'd be here too.

Ally: Hey Jo.

_(Jo sits on the couch opposite from Austin and Ally)_

Jo: I came here to talk to you guys.

Ally: Talk to us about what?

Jo: About what happened today. Sorry you had to see that. I didn't want to get you into this mess.

Austin: Jo, don't be sorry.

Ally: Yeah. We're always here for you.

Jo: Thanks.

Austin: So did you clean up the mess?

Jo: Yeah.

_*After and awkward silence*_

Jo: Can you guys come with me? I want to show you something.

Ally: Yeah sure. _(Takes Austin's hand)_

_(They leave the house and walk for a few minutes until the get somewhere)_

Ally: The cemetery?

Jo: Yup. This way. _(She leads Austin and Ally over to a tombstone) _

Austin: Is this your mom?

Jo: _(Scratchy voice) _Yeah. _(Sniffs)_

Ally: There's a picture.

_ (Austin and Ally take a closer look) _

Ally: Wow Jo. Your mom was beautiful.

Jo:She could sing, too. At night she would sing me a lullaby. It would always make me fall asleep instantly.

Ally: Can you sing it to us?

Jo: I can try, but it won't be as good as the way she sang it.

**_Lay down your head_**

**_ Rest in peace_**

**_ Stay in your bead_**

**_ And float in your dreams_**

**_ I'll stay with you_**

**_ If you trust in me _**

**_ Shut your little eyes_**

**_ And drift off to sleep_**

Ally: That is a beautiful lullaby.

Austin: _(Laying on Ally's shoulder snoring)_

Ally: Austin. Austin... Austin! Wake up!

Austin: _(Wakes up) _What? _(Falls down)_

Jo: _(Laughs) _

Ally: _(Starting to laugh too)_

Austin: _(gets up) _That wasn't funny.

Jo: _(Still laughing really hard) _Yeah it was! _(Holds her stomach laughing)_

Ally: _(Stops laughing and whispers) _Austin look. _(Points at Jo who is still laughing hard)_

Jo: _(stops laughing and sees Austin and Ally looking at her) (smiles) _What?

Ally: It's just amazing how you can smile and laugh like that when you are at your mother's grave and your father almost killed you!

Jo: _(laughs) _Umm thanks..?

Ally: No. I mean. The way you're so strong after all the things that have happened to you. Your mom was killed right in front of you. Your dad is the one who killed your mom and he totally betrayed you. And here you are laughing and smiling. How do you do it?

Jo: It's easy. I think about the life I had before all of these terrible things happened. And I think of all the good things that are still happening. Like how I met you guys, and got a record label. How my dad got let out of prison. And how I always have _hope. _I'm not always anxious about my future. Because I know that bad things may happen, but it's all apart of God's perfect plan for me. Hakuna Matata!

Austin: _(laughs)_ It means no worries.

Jo: _(singing) _For the rest of your dayyyssss…

_(They all laugh) _

Jo: Well I think I've kept you out long enough. Let's get out of this place it's all _depressing. _

_(Austin and Ally start walking)_

Jo: Bye Mom. _(Starts walking behind them)_

* * *

**I don't own THE LION KING or the song HAKUNA MATATA. **

**Chapter: Short but satisfying. Right?**

**Good Reviews Please. **

**Any ideas for the next chapter? PM or write them with your Review! **

**OK bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay Chapter 17 is here! But I'm sad to say that I'm almost done with this story. Only 1-3 more chapters left. :(**

**Oh well you'll get over it. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 17

*The Next Day at Sonic Boom*

Trish: Dez. There is no way your hamster caught on fire.

Dez: _(Sniffles) _He did. I fed him a jalapeño. And then _BOOM! _he exploded. I miss you Dr. Hamster.

Trish: You're dumber than Dora the Explorer.

Dez: _(Starts to bawl) _That was Dr. Hamster's favorite show!

_(Jo walks in)_

Jo: Hey guys I was just- _(sees Dez) _Pet death?

Trish: Yeah…..

Jo: Where are Austin and Ally?

Trish: Up in the practice room.

Jo: Thanks. Ummm…. _(walks up to Dez and awkwardly pats him on the back) _Why don't you just go and buy a new hamster?

Dez: No hamster will ever replace Dr. Hamster!

Jo: Well okay. _(Speed-walks away from Dez and up the stairs to the practice room)_ _(opens the door) _Hey guys. _(Sees Austin and Ally working on a new song) _Sorry was I disturbing anything?

Ally: Nope. Because we have nothing done.

Jo: Really? _(walks up to them and looks at a blank sheet of paper) _Wow. Well I think you should- _(Phone rings) _Oh hold on a sec. _(Answers the phone) _

**Conversation:**

**Jo: Hello?**

**Kyle: Jo! I'm about to go get your dad and head to Sonic Boom. What do you have planned?**

**Jo: I can't tell you. Just trust me. **

**Kyle: I do trust you. But why can't you tell-**

**Jo: Goodbye. ****_(Hangs up)_**

Ally: Who was that?

Jo: Just Kyle being Kyle…

Ally: Okay.

Jo: Oh and _(Talks fast) _I have to use Sonic Boom to sing a song for my dad who's coming here today so he will realize that he's hurting me and bringing up the past and he's always drunk so while I'm singing I'm going to need you to go to wherever he lives and get rid of all of his drugs and alcohol. Bye now. _(runs out of the room)_

Austin: Did you get what she just said.

Ally: _Every. Word._ _(Gets up and runs after Jo) _Jo! Jo! Wait up!

Austin: _(follows Ally)_

Jo: _(Runs out of Sonic Boom) _

Ally: Good grief she's fast. Jo!

Jo: _(gets tired and slows down)_

_(Ally catches up to her) (Soon, Austin, Ally, and Jo are all standing together)_

Ally: Jo. Why didn't you tell us last night about this?

Jo: I was going to. But I totally forgot about it when we went to the cemetery. I'm sorry.

Ally: It's okay. So he's coming today?

Jo: Yes?

Ally: When?

_(Jo gets a text) _

**Kyle: I've got him. **

Jo: In about 5 minutes.

_(They all run back to Sonic Boom)_

Austin: So does Kyle know?

Jo: He knows to bring my dad here, but he doesn't know what's going to happen when they get here.

Ally: Why didn't you tell him about the performance?

Jo: Because he would probably say something like, " You shouldn't waste your voice on your father." Or something like that. He would just get in the way.

Ally: Well by what you're saying. I'd think that Kyle's a little over protective.

Jo: He's not really. But I'd still love him if he was.

Ally: _(smiles) _How sweet. So where does your father live?

Jo: I have no idea. You'll have to ask Kyle when I'm performing. Speaking of that, _(gets something out of her purse) _here's the song.

Austin: _(takes the CD and puts it in the player)_ But what if we run out of time? You may be done performing before we even find his house.

_(Jo's father and Kyle walk in) _

Jo: You'll just have to figure it out.

Kyle: _(Runs up to Jo) _Jo I have to tell you something.

Jo: Not now. Thanks for bringing him here. _(Runs up the stairs and grabs a microphone) _Hi everyone.

_(Everyone looks at Jo)_

Jo: This song is for my dad. Maybe he'll decide to take it to heart. Play it Austin!

_(Austin presses play on the CD player) _

**Jo's Song:**

**Four years old with my back to the door**

**All I could hear was the family war**

**_(Starts walking down the stairs)_**

**Your selfish hands always expecting more**

**Am I your child or just a charity ward?**

**_(Hunter walks toward her)_**

**_(Jo backs away and winks at Austin and Ally)_**

**You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest **

**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless**

**Hopeless. You're Hopeless.**

**_(Austin and Ally whisper something to Kyle and Kyle whispers back) _**

**_(Austin and Ally leave)_**

**_(Jo walks up some stairs)_**

**Oh Father. Please Father.**

**I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go**

**Oh Father. Please Father.**

**Put the bottle down **

**_For the Love of a Daughter_**

**Ohhh….**

**It's been five years since we've spoken last**

**But you can't take back what we never had**

**Oh….**

**_(runs up to her father)_**

**I can be manipulated only so many times**

**Before even "I love you" starts to feel like a lie**

**_(Jumps on the counter)_**

**You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest**

**I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless**

**Hopeless. You're hopeless.**

**Oh Father. Please Father.**

**I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go**

**Oh Father. Please Father.**

**Put the bottle down **

**_For the Love of a Daughter_**

**_(Sits down) _**

**_(Her father walks up to her)_**

**_(Jo looks into eyes)_**

**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**

**How could you push me out of your world?**

**Lie to your flesh and your blood**

**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you love**

**_(Jumps off the counter)_**

**Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?**

**How could you throw me right out of your world?**

**So young when the pain had begun**

**Now forever afraid of being loved**

**_(Starts walking toward the stairs)_**

**Oh Father. Please Father.**

**I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go**

**Oh Father. Please Father.**

**Oh Father. Please Father.**

**Put the bottle down**

**_For the Love of a Daughter_**

**_For the Love of a Daughter_**

_(The song ends and everyone claps) _

_(Austin and Ally walk back in) _

Jo: _(Runs right past her father and up to Austin and Ally) _Did you guys do it?

_(Austin and Ally nod)_

Jo: Great! Where did you-

Hunter: Jo!

Jo: _(Turns around and sees her dad) _What?

Hunter: Wassupppp?

Jo: _(looks at him with a disappointed look and spits at him) _You're drunk.

Hunter: Sooo? That doesn't meann I didn't listeeen to your sooong.

Jo: This was all a waste. _(Walks up to Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Kyle and whispers) _It didn't work.

Kyle: _(Hugs Jo) _I'm sorry.

Jo: Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier? That he was drunk?

Kyle: _(Let's go of her) _Yes.

Jo: _(Sighs and walks up to Hunter) _Did you really listen to the song?

Hunter: Yeeeepp.

Jo: Oh. So what was it about?

Hunter: Welll it said, "Fathhaa" so many times. So it must be how amazinggg of a father I am.

Jo: Actually it was about the complete opposite.

Kyle: _(Walks up to Jo) _You want me to call the police?

Jo: No. It would be a waste of time. They wouldn't really arrest him because he didn't cause any _physical _harm.

Kyle: I'll take him back home.

Jo: Okay.

Kyle: _(Takes Hunter's arm) _Let's go Hunter.

Jo: Bye Dad.

Hunter: BYYEE. _(Walks out with Kyle)_

Jo: _(Walks up to the gang) _

Dez: _(Again starts bawling) _WAHHHHH! I WANT DR. HAMSTER BACK! _(Runs out of Sonic Boom)_

Trish: _(Annoyingly groans) _I'll go make sure he's okay. _(Runs after Dez)_

Ally: You okay, Jo?

Jo: Yeah I'm fine. Now about your song…..

Austin: Do you think you could help us?

Ally: We have no idea what to write.

Jo: _(Chuckles) _I thought you'd never ask.

*In the Practice room*

Jo: Okay so what do you want the song to be about?

Austin: No clue.

Jo: What if you guys wrote it on how you feel now?

Ally: Well right now I feel disappointed…

Jo: You guys look more disappointed then I am. And the guys was _my _father!

_(They all laugh)_

Ally: Speaking of that, where _is _your dad?

Jo: Oh Kyle took him home.

Austin: I wonder what he'll do when he finds out all of his alcohol is gone.

_(Austin and Ally laugh but Jo thinks about it and her eyes widen)_

Jo: Oh no!

_(Austin and Ally quit laughing)_

Ally: What?

Jo: Think about it. What would any grown man who's drunk and found out all of his alcohol is gone do?

Austin: Well he'd probably hurt anyone who's at most ten feet away from him. _(starts to laugh)_

_(Ally and Jo look at Austin with serious faces) _

Jo: Austin, who's with my dad right now?

_(Austin stops laughing)_

_(They all look at each other and run out of Sonic Boom)_

* * *

**Looks like someone is in trouble! Most of you know who it is but if you don't... I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. DUHN DUHN DUHN.**

**... Goodbye ~(-.-)~ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter... Next Chapter is the last one. This story has been fun writing. A LOT OF FUNNNN!N!**

**F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETH- oh you know the song. **

**Enjoy Reading! **

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 18

_(Austin, Ally, and Jo are running as fast as they can) _

Jo: Which way to my dad's?

Ally: _(Points to the right) _This way!

_(Ally runs ahead and Austin and Jo follow) _

_They get to the house_

Austin: _(Tries to turn the door knob) _It's locked.

Jo: I've got this. Look out.

Austin: _(Steps back)_

Jo: _(Jo kicks the door down)_

Ally: Whoa! Where'd you learn that?

Jo: What do you think I do at home? Sit around all day? _(Runs inside)_

_(Austin and Ally follow)_

_(Austin takes out his phone)_

Jo: _(Yells) _Kyle? Kyle! Where are you?

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**Text from Kyle to Jo**

**Kyle: Jo! Where are you? **

**Jo: I'm at my dad's! Where are you?**

**Kyle: Get out of there, now! **

Ally: _(Screams) _

Jo: _(Looks up from phone) _What is it?

Ally: _(Points in front of her)_

Jo: _(Looks) _Whoa! Dad what the heck!?

Hunter: **_Where. Is. It?_**

Jo: _(Smirks) _Where is what?

Hunter: You know what.

Jo: What you know what?

Hunter: What?

Jo: What what?

Hunter: Don't play games with me! My drugs and alcohol! Where is it?

Jo: Oh….. I have no idea where it is. Sorry.

Hunter: Sorry nothing. You better go get me my stuff _or else._

Jo: _Or else what? _I'm not scared of you.

Hunter: Or else your little _boyfriend _will end up with the same fate as your mother.

Austin: _(Whispers to Ally) _Whoa. When did this become one of those terrible soap operas/horror things?

Ally: _(Whispers back) _I know, right?

Jo: If you so much as lay _one finger _on him-

Hunter: What? _I'm not scared of _(_Pokes her chest) you. _

Jo: _(Jo takes his hand and flips him and holds him down with her foot on his back) _How about now?

_(Austin and Ally look at Jo wide eyed and open mouthed) _

Jo: _(Looks back) _I have _a lot_ of free time. _(Looks back down to her dad) _ You know as well as I do that I didn't want to have to do this. What happened to you dad? I thought you changed. You've traumatized me. All I wanted was a dad who actually cared.

Ally: _(Walks up to Jo and puts her hand on Jo's shoulder) _I'm sorry, Jo.

Jo: _(Sighs) _Will you call the police?

Ally: Yeah. _(Walks back to Austin and calls 911)_

Hunter: The police? Really? What'd I do?

Jo: You harassed innocent children, you threatened me, you threatened Kyle, you were about to try and fight a thirteen year old girl-

Ally: _(Gets off the phone) _

Hunter: Fine. Call the police. But you have no _proof_ I did anything wrong. So HA!

Austin: Actually, I got the whole thing on video.

Ally: Ohhhh snap! High five it! _(Austin and Ally high five)_

_(Kyle runs in) _

Kyle: YOU'RE ALIVE! Whoa. I never thought you'd make it out of here without being shot to pieces.

Jo: … Remind me how I fell in love with you again.

Hunter: And remind me how I can slip away from you so easily.

Jo: What? _(turns around and sees Hunter at the door) _Oh dang it, Hunter!

Hunter: _(Runs out the door and onto the street)_

Ally: Oh yay running.

_(They all run after him)_

**-Insert Running Montage Here-**

_(They all run until there's a dead end) _

Jo: Dad! Just stop! Okay? There's no where to run. Just give it up.

Hunter: I can't give up. Every day in jail I thought about my little girl. And every day I waited for you to visit me. But you never came. Everyone told me to give you up, but I couldn't. I still thought there was hope. I waited and waited. I did eventually give up. But I still thought about you every day. This is your own fault. If you would've come to see me sooner, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!

Austin: _(Whispers to Ally) _Whoa I know where Jo got her long, boring stories from.

Jo: So that's what you're going to do? Blame me for this? I did _nothing _wrong and you know it!

Hunter: When you came to visit me, you didn't even bother looking at me in the beginning. Until your friend made you talk to me. That's when I knew you never cared.

Jo: Dad. You know that I've always cared and I still do! That's why I'm trying to send you to prison. Maybe someone there will knock some sense into you because I know that I sure can't!

Kyle: Jo, be quiet. Don't waste your words on him.

_(The police show up) _

_(The police hop out of the cars and arrest Hunter)_

One Officer: Can I take you kids home?

Ally: Yes sir.

Austin: I'll go, too.

Officer: _(Looks at Jo)_ How about you?

Jo: No thanks. I'll walk. My house is not far.

Kyle: I'll go with you.

Officer: Okey- Dokey. Have a nice evening.

Jo: You, too.

_(Kyle and Jo start to walk)_

Kyle: You okay?

Jo: No. This was so much easier when I was five and I had no idea what was going on. Now, I understand most of what's happening.

Kyle: I'm sorry.

Jo: _(Takes his hand) _Don't be.

_(They walk in silence the rest of the way)_

*At Ally's house*

_(Austin and Ally are in Ally's room)_

Ally: I feel awful.

Austin: Me too.

Ally: I feel like my heart is going to explode out of my chest.

Austin: Imagine how Jo must feel.

Ally: I can't. Can you believe at the beginning of the week we met this sweet little girl who looked as if she was going to sell us lollipops? And now… Look at her.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**Text from Jo to Ally**

Ally: It's Jo!

**Jo: I'm on my way over. **

Ally: She says she's on her way over.

Austin: Really? Why?

Ally: I don't know I'll ask.

**Ally: Why?**

**Jo: To work on the song. :) **

Ally: _(Smiles) _

Austin: What?

* * *

**WOOHOO CHAPTER FINISHED! \\(-.-) \(-.-)/ (-.-)/ ~(O.O)~ **

**Okay I'd probably cry if I didn't get 50 good reviews because I have 49... Remember my promise? This story will be written in non-script form if I get 50 good reviews! ... **

**I'm going to end this note in letter form. **

** Sincerely, **

** Bekah (A.K.A LuvvAddict)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey fanfiction readers! This is the last chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. :( I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. **

* * *

Talents & Toys

Chapter 19

*Early in the Morning*

_(Jo gets out of bed and gets ready. She walks out of her house with an envelope, a package, and a plane ticket.) _

_(Jo walks to Kyle's house and puts the envelope and the package in his mailbox)_

Jo: _(Whispers) _I'm sorry. _(Walks to the airport)_

*At Noon*

_(Kyle walks into Sonic Boom)_

Ally: Oh hey, Kyle. What's up?

Kyle: What's up is that Jo's gone.

Ally: Again? Well we'd better go find her.

Kyle: No. I know where she is. She left.

Ally: _(Widens eyes) (Yells) _Hey Dad! My shift is over!

Lester: Okay, honey!

_(Austin, Trish, and Dez walk in) _

Ally: Good. You are all here. Let's go talk in the practice room.

_(They all go to the practice room)_

Austin: What's going on?

Kyle: I just got this letter from Jo.

Trish: What does it say?

_(Kyle takes the letter out of his pocket and reads :)_

_Dear Kyle,_

_ I am very sorry to say that I'm leaving. I can't stay here in Miami. There are too many things happening. Everywhere I go…. I see my mom. And I don't want to deal with that every day. The pain was just killing me from the inside. I'm going to live with my Aunt and Uncle in Minnesota. I realized the night before my dad came and wrecked my house that I needed to leave. _

_ Tell Austin and Ally that they really helped me in a lot of ways. They made me braver and stronger. They've been so loyal to me and they never gave up on me. Even when I looked like I was going to have a total melt down. Tell them that they are a good team and I hope to be their friend forever. Oh! And tell them that they better not break up when I'm gone._

_ Tell Trish to get a new job. Because toy making is _not_ going to work._

_Give Dez the package and tell him to open it._

_(Kyle gives Dez the package and Dez opens it)_

Dez: _(gasps)_ A new hamster? I'll call her….. Jo Junior.

Kyle: _(Starts to read again)_

_ I called Jimmy earlier and told him I was leaving. So you don't have to worry about telling him about my contract._

_ Kyle, you have no idea how much I'll miss you. You mean the world to me. You were the only one there for me when my mom died. You've been with me since day one. Don't worry. You'll see me again. I love you to the moon and back my jellybean. J _

_ -Jo_

Austin: Jellybean?

Kyle: She called me her jellybean because I'm so sweet.

Austin: Aw. What did you call her?

Kyle: _(Smiles) _My angel.

Austin: Why?

Kyle: _(Looks at Austin) _Jo will tell you. I should go. You guys can keep the letter. _(Puts the letter on the floor and leaves)_

Ally: Poor Kyle. He must be so devastated.

Austin: Yeah. In the letter, Jo said she's known him from _day one_. We've only known Jo for about a week and a half and I'm totally upset. Imagine how he must feel.

Dez: Yeah, I know. Jo Junior is probably upset, too.

Trish: _(sighs) _Wait! Jo said that we'll see her again. She's going to come back.

Ally: Yeah! Wait guys, I want to go back to her house. I never really got to see much of it whenever we went there.

Austin: Won't the door be locked?

Ally: The door doesn't even have a lock on it.

Austin: Oh yeahhhhh.

*At Jo's house*

_(The gang walks into the kitchen)_

Ally: _(Looks at the fridge) _There's a note. It says, "_Dear Ally, I know you'd probably come scope my place out when I left, so I wanted you to read this. I know how you feel about being alone. I could see it in your eyes when I first met you. I just want you to know that you're never alone. You have a lot of people always by your side. You've always got me and Austin and Trish and Dez and Kyle. You're a good friend, Ally. I miss all of you! You'll see me again. Oh! And your unfinished song... You should write it about not giving up. It's definitely been a motto in my life. I always say, **keep moving** forward!__ I love you guys! Hope to see you soon!"_

_ Love, _

_ Jo."_

* * *

**OKay so maybe that was not the best way to end this story.. but right now it's 2:05 a.m. and my creative fluids aren't really flowing. But I am writing a sequel! So you know how in the beginning I promised a full story if I get 50 good reviews? Well I did get those reviews! But... I'm not sure if you guys want this story to be a Full out story. The sequel will definitely be one, though! But if you still want me to turn this story into a full one, PM me or tell me in the reviews because I do read them all! Bye for now! I hope you enjoyed the story! :) **

** ~Bekah**


End file.
